


Thenardier Kids at Play

by PilferingApples



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, puns, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilferingApples/pseuds/PilferingApples
Summary: For KatherinePlumber, who wanted the Thenardier Kids playing a game!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatherinePlumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherinePlumber/gifts).



Some years before canon, the Thenardiers try their hand at raising kids the first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would have loved to do this as a straight-up request, but this is not that exchange! Still it was fun to draw the Thenardiers in a less upsetting scenario than usual!


End file.
